Digimon : Searching for Spirit
by Gita Chibi
Summary: Mimpi mereka menjadi awal petualangan yang baru. Memperbaiki keseimbangan dunia, itulah tugas mereka kali ini - XOver Adventure02/Frontier
1. Chapter 1

Dimulai dengan panas matahari yang menyambut kedatangan mereka,

"**Hei, namamu siapa?"**

Dilindungi dinding api yang membara,

"**Kau tidak apa-apa?"**

Cahaya yang menyilaukan membimbing mereka,

"**Jangan sentuh aku!"**

Angin membisikkan lantunan lagu yang menenangkan,

"**Ayolah, kalian berdua. Kita ini satu tim!"**

Es membentuk jalan yang membantu menyebrangkan mereka,

"**Terima kasih, kakak..."**

Petir menemani mereka di tengah badai,

"**Mulai sekarang, kita harus saling melindungi."**

Kegelapan yang menemani tidur mereka,

"**Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu kalian semua."**

Diakhiri dengan tidur panjang dalam kegelapan yang dingin, menjadi akhir dari awal.

"**Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian lagi."**

**xxx**

**Digimon : Searching for Spirit**

**Disclaimer : **Digimon owned by Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei Animation

**Warning : **Kinda AU, crossover Adventure/frontier, might be OOC, and typo(s)

Please Enjoy!

**xxx**

**Real World, Odaiba, Japan.**

"Daisuke! Ayo, banguuun huwaaa...!"

Teriakan dan lompatan Chibimon terputus ketika Daisuke terbangun dan langsung duduk di ranjangnya. Mata cowok itu terbuka lebar, tapi tidak fokus. Seperti sedang melihat sesuatu yang jauh. Ekspresi wajahnya antara kaget dan bingung. Chibimon, digimon kecil berwarna biru dan putih, melihat partnernya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Daisuke...?"

Suara partner digimon yang memanggilnya membuat Daisuke benar-benar terbangun. Dia menoleh ke arah Chibimon, raut wajahnya masih menyiratkan suatu kebingungan.

"Kau kenapa, Daisuke...?" Daisuke tersenyum kecil mendengar nada suara partner yang mencemaskannya. Cowok berambut coklat itu lalu menggendong Chibimon dan menggelitiknya.

"Ahahahaha! Hentikan, Daisuke~!"

Pergulatan antara Daisuke dan Chibimon berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Dengan hasil, mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak di atas ranjang. Daisuke masih memeluk Chibimon. Suara tawa mereka perlahan memelan. Daisuke dan Chibimon lalu mengambil napas. Disaat yang bersamaan, pintu kamar Daisuke dipukul dari luar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan perbuatan Jun, kakak perempuan Daisuke.

"Pagi-pagi sudah berisik! Bukannya kau ada janji? Cepat bangun dan pergi sana!"

Suara langkah kaki yang menjauh dari depan kamar Daisuke menjadi tanda cowok itu untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia lalu menaruh Chibimon di atas ranjang dan mengelus kepala partnernya. Memintanya untuk menunggu sementara Daisuke cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Bersiap-siap untuk pergi menemui teman-temannya. Sesama anak-anak terpilih.

**xxx**

"Nee, Daisuke. Tadi pagi kamu kenapa?"

Sekarang Daisuke dan Chibimon sedang berjalan menuju tempat berkumpul anak-anak terpilih hari ini. Seperti biasa Daisuke mengenakan gogle pemberian Taichi di kepalanya. Kaos berwarna biru dan putih dilapisi dengan jaket tanpa lengan, celana selutut berwarna coklat, serta sepatu berwarna oranye dikenakannya. Chibimon, sang partner, duduk di bahunya. Mencoba untuk tidak terlalu banyak bergerak. Berpura-pura menjadi boneka.

"...Aku mimpi aneh." Daisuke memfokuskan pandangannya ke bawah. Melihat jalan yang ditempuhnya. Tangannya dimasukkan dalam kantong celana coklatnya. Raut wajahnya menandakan kalau dia sedang mengingat sekaligus memikirkan mimpinya.

"Mimpi apa?" Chibimon berpindah posisi, ke atas kepala Daisuke. Karena tadi Daisuke tanpa sadar berbelok tiba-tiba. Membuat Chibimon hampir terjatuh dari bahunya.

"Hmmm, pokoknya aneh!" Daisuke menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala. Senyuman khas miliknya menghiasi wajahnya. Daisuke lalu menambah kecepatannya, membuat Chibimon mengeratkan pegangannya. "Pegangan yang erat, Chibimon! Taman tempat janjian sudah di depan mata!"

"Huwawawa! Daisuke~!"

**xxx**

Yagami Taichi dan Yagami Hikari terlihat berada di bawah pohon besar di taman. Leader anak-anak terpilih dan adik perempuannya itu sedang menunggu teman-teman mereka di taman ini. Taichi sedang bermain sepak bola, memperlihatkan berbagai macam trik pada adiknya yang duduk bersandar pada batang pohon. Dipangkuan Hikari, ada Tailmon yang ikut menonton. Takjub pada keahlian Taichi dalam mengontrol bola.

"Taichi-san! Hikari-chan!"

"Tailmon!"

Taichi, Hikari, dan Tailmon menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil mereka. Terlihat Daisuke yang berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya. Di kepalanya ada Chibimon yang ikut melambai dan berteriak memanggil nama Tailmon.

Begitu sampai di bawah pohon, Daisuke langsung mencoba merebut bola dari Taichi. Sayangnya, dia masih kurang cepat. Taichi langsung menjauhkan bola dari Daisuke. Membuat wajah juniornya cemberut.

"Coba lagi lain kali, Daisuke." Taichi memegang bolanya dan menyentil dahi Daisuke. Teriakan 'Aduh!' Daisuke dan 'Huwaa!' Chibimon (yang masih ada di kepala Daisuke dan terancam jatuh) membuat Taichi, Hikari, dan Tailmon tertawa.

"Hari ini Daisuke-kun cepat datang, ya." Setelah selesai tertawa, Hikari memulai pembicaraan. Kakaknya dan Daisuke ikut duduk di dekatnya. Chibimon pindah ke pangkuan Daisuke.

"Haha, kakakku berisik mengusirku dari rumah. Ya kan, Chibimon?" Daisuke mengelus kepala partnernya. Tangan satunya menggelitik pelan perut sang naga kecil.

"Bwahahaha! Jangan menggelitikku lagi~!" Daisuke mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Tapi menjauhkan tangannya dari Chibimon. Sang partner bernapas lega. "Bukannya karena kau mimpi aneh jadi cepat bangun?"

"Mimpi aneh?" Taichi dan Hikari bertanya secara bersamaan. Pandangan menyelidik diarahkan pada Daisuke. Tailmon yang masih dipangkuan Hikari, menoleh pelan ke arah cewek itu. Pandangan cemas tersirat di matanya.

"Eh, iya?" Daisuke bingung sendiri dipandangi begitu oleh senpai dan adik perempuannya. "Aneh banget. Semakin diingat, semakin nggak ngerti. Kalau mau dibilang, mimpi itu seperti... kenangan seseorang?"

Hening melanda. Daisuke langsung salah tingkah, mengira dirinya mengatakan hal yang salah. Chibimon memandang Daisuke, Taichi, dan Hikari secara bergantian. Taichi dan Tailmon memandang Hikari dengan pandangan cemas. Hikari menundukkan kepalanya, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tailmon.

"...Aku juga mimpi aneh." Suara pelan Hikari memecah keheningan. "Mimpi itu... mungkin benar kata Daisuke-kun, seperti kenangan seseorang. Bukan, bukan seseorang. Kurasa lebih dari satu."

Hikari terdiam. Gadis itu terlihat bisa menangis kapan saja. Taichi mengelus kepala adiknya, menenangkan sang anak cahaya. Hikari mulai membuka mulutnya, tapi terpotong oleh teriakan teman-teman lainnya yang mulai berdatangan.

"Heeei, kalian! ! !"

**xxx**

01 Agustus. Bagi kebanyakan orang, atau setidaknya pelajar, ini adalah awal dari liburan musim panas. Tapi tidak bagi anak-anak terpilih yang sekarang sudah berkumpul semua dan duduk membentuk lingkaran di bawah pohon besar. 01 Agustus adalah hari peringatan bagi mereka semua. Hari di mana mereka, tujuh dari delapan anak-anak terpilih yang dipimpin Taichi pertama kali pergi ke Digital World dan bertemu partner Digimon mereka.

Bagi anak terpilih kedelapan, Hikari, hari ini adalah hari di mana kakaknya pulang ke rumah membawa digimon bulat berwarna pink bernama Koromon. Dan ini bukannlah pertama kali Hikari melihat Digimon. Walaupun kakaknya tidak ingat, Hikari dan Taichi pernah 'memelihara' seekor Koromon dulu. 01 Agustus juga menjadi awal dari petualangannya sebagai anak terpilih kedelapan.

Sedangkan bagi anak-anak terpilih generasi selanjutnya, yang dipimpin Daisuke, hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka berkumpul bersama senior mereka. Mendengarkan kisah-kisah menarik yang pernah terjadi. Atau hanya duduk berkumpul bersama semuanya. Seperti yang mereka lakukan hari ini.

"Nggh, jadi kita mau ngapain hari ini?" Mimi membuka pembicaraan. Dia datang jauh-jauh dari Amerika untuk berkumpul pada hari ini. Rambut coklatnya yang bergelombang diikat ponytail. Disamping kirinya duduk Miyako dan partnernya, Poromon. Dikanannya ada Koushirou yang memangku laptop kesayangannya.

"Bagaiman kalau kita pergi ke Digital world?" Koushirou menjawab. "Sebenarnya Gennai-san mengirimkan e-mail yang mengundang kita untuk datang ke rumahnya." Cowok berambut merah itu lalu membuka laptopnya untuk menunjukkan e-mail yang dimaksud.

"Tunggu." Satu kata dari Taichi membuat mereka semua menoleh ke arah sang leader. Leader itu sendiri sekarang menoleh cemas pada adik perempuan yang duduk di sampingnya. Hikari hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Hikari-chan? Tidak enak badan?" Jou, anak terpilih yang bercita-cita menjadi dokter ikut terlihat cemas. Sebagai yang tertua, dia merasa bertanggung jawab pada teman-temannya. Dan memang, bila ada anggota yang sakit, Jou-lah orang pertama yang akan datang menjenguk.

"Sepertinya bukan Hikari-chan saja, ya." Sora, anak terpilih yang memegang simbol kasih sayang mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Jou, Koushiro, dan Mimi mengikuti tingkahnya. Dan memang bukan hanya Hikari yang sepertinya kurang bersemangat. Yamato memandang adiknya, Takeru yang terihat sedih dan bingung. Patamon, partner Takeru, yang ada di kepala Takeru memandang cemas ke arah anak harapan. Ekspresi yang sama tergambar di wajah Miyako, Iori, Ken, bahkan Daisuke. Partner mereka masing-masing hanya bisa memandang cemas.

"Baiklah. Kenapa kalau bisa _gloomy_ dalam waktu bersamaan?" Mimi bertanya sambil mengangkat alisnya. Walaupun begitu, jelas dia ikut cemas melihat juniornya seperti ini. Miyako yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu pun menjawab pertanyaan 'Onee-sama'nya.

"Aku bermimpi aneh..." Miyako berhenti sesaat. Disambung dengan teriakan Daisuke dan Chibimon, "Miyako juga? !" Semuanya lalu menoleh ke arah Daisuke.

"Aku juga bermimpi aneh." Takeru akhinya mulai berbicara. Dan akhirnya, semua anak terpilih yang dipimpin Daisuke mengaku kalau mereka semua bermimpi aneh. Anehnya, mimpi mereka sepertinya sama. Seperti kenangan beberapa orang...

**xxx**

"Api yang hangat. Cahaya yang menyilaukan. Angin yang bernyanyi. Salju yang berjatuhan. Petir yang menyinari jalan. Juga... Kegelapan yang menenangkan." Hikari mulai mendeskripsikan mimpinya. Diikuti anggukan Daisuke, Ken, Takeru, Miyako, dan Iori. Menandakan kalau mereka juga bermimpi seperti itu.

Semuanya memikirkan kata-kata Hikari. Dan banyak yang memikirkan kata-kata terakhir. 'Kegelapan yang menenangkan'... Anak-anak terpilih tidak pernah memiliki kenangan indah tentang kegelapan. Kecuali BlackWargreymon yang pernah membantu mereka. Tapi, ketika Hikari mendeskripsikan kegelapan itu sebagai sesuatu yang menenangkan hati, mereka hanya bisa menyimpn pertanyaan itu di dalam hati.

"Jadi, apa maksudnya kenangan beberapa orang?" Sora bertanya pelan pada Hikari. Gadis itu terdiam, dan ekspresi wajahnya mulai menjadi sedih. Seperti ingin menangis. Semua anak terpilih generasi kedua juga sama. Membuat senior mereka salah tingkah.

"...Aku nggak terlalu ngerti." Daisuke akhirnya berbicara mewakilkan teman-temannya. "Tapi entah kenapa terasa seperti itu. Seperti cerita, mungkin? Cerita yang dimulai dengan cahaya matahari dan ditutup dengan kegelapan..."

Lagi. Kata-kata kegelapan memang tidak sesuai dengan anak-anak terpilih. Wormon memandang cemas partnernya, tahu kalau Ken takut dengan kegelapan yang pernah menelan dirinya. Daisuke yang sadar ini menepuk bahu teman baiknya itu. Dibalas dengan senyuman kecil sang anak kebaikan.

"Kegelapan yang di dalam mimpi kami, sepertinya sedikit berbeda..." Ken mulai angkat bicara. Tangannya mengelus-elus kepala Wormon secara reflek. "Seperti kata Hikari-san, kegelapan yang menenangkan. Bahkan bisa dibilang melindungi. Kegelapan memang memiliki tempat di situ. Bersama api, cahaya, dan lainnya..."

Anak-anak terpilih memikirkan baik-baik perkataan Ken. Kegelapan yang melindungi. Kegelapan yang berdampingan dengan cahaya. Apa sebenarnya arti mimpi yang dilihat keenam anak terpilih?

"Kalian berenam melihat mimpi yang sama pasti bukan sebuah kebetulan." Koushiro, anak terpilih ilmu pengetahuan, mulai berbicara. "Saranku, kita pergi ke Digital World dan menemui Gennai-san. Pasti Gennai-san bisa menjelaskan fenomena dan arti mimpi kalian."

Anggukan anak-anak lain menjadi pertanda keputusan sudah dibuat.

"Okay, Let's Go to Digital World...?" Suara Mimi yang awalnya nyaring dan akhirnya memelan membuat semuanya menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Pandangan gadis itu mengarah pada pohon besar yang menaungi mereka. Semuanya pun ikut mendongak ke atas.

"Hei, itu!" Yamato menunjuk salah satu dahan. Dahan yang dipenuhi daun hijau yang lebat itu perlahan mulai berubah. Daun hijau berubah menjadi coklat. Semakin coklat, rapuh, dan akhirnya gugur. Bukan hanya satu batang. Batang yang lain, daun hijau yang lain, mengalami hal yang sama. Pemandangan daun gugur yang dilihat anak-anak terpilih persis dengan keadaan pohon di musim gugur. Yang tidak mungkin terjadi pada waktu sekarang, musim panas.

"Kyaa!" Semuanya menoleh ke arah Hikari dan Sora yang berteriak. Mereka semua langsung mengerti dan sebagian ikut berteriak. Alasannya hanya satu. Di daun yang perlahan jatuh ke tanah, muncul api merah yang membakar habis daun-daun sau persatu. Seperti lentera api yang menyala dan mati secara otomatis. Ketika daun itu terbakar habis, api yang membakar mereka pun hilang entah kemana.

"Semuanya, lihat!" Iori memanggil semuanya. Satu hal lagi yang membuat mereka terkejut. Bila tadi daun gugur dan api, sekarang adalah salju yang perlahan turun dan menumpuk di tanah. Bukan hanya itu, dari tempat mereka sekarang terlihat awan badai yang mulai berkumpul di kejauhan.

"Kita semua kerumahku dan pergi ke Digital World. Kakek Gennai pasti bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi!" Perkataan, atau perintah Taichi, didengarkan oleh semuanya. Mereka berduabelas pun segera berlari ke kediaman keluarga Yagami. Enam orang dari mereka merasa mimpi mereka adalah awal dari semuanya.

**xxx**

"Digital Gate, Open!" Seperti biasanya, Miyako membuka Digital Gate untuk semuanya. Walaupun tidak sesemangat biasanya, gadis berkacamata itu tetap mengeluarkan kata-kata khasnya. Sikapnya juga tidak gloomy seperti tadi. Daisuke, Ken, Iori, Takeru, dan Hikari juga sama. Mereka mulai terlihat bersemangat untuk menemukan jawaban dari mimpi mereka. Juga cemas karena mereka baru mengetahui lewat televisi, fenomena aneh yang mereka lihat bukan hanya terjadi di sekitar mereka. Seluruh Jepang dan Dunia mengalami hal yang sama.

"Anak-anak terpilih berangkat!"

Semuanya mengarahkan digivice mereka masing-masing ke layar komputer. Mereka pun terhisap masuk ke Digital World. Untuk jaga-jaga, Taichi sudah meninggalkan pesan pada Ibunya kalau mereka semua pergi ke Digital World.

"Huwaaa!"

Ada yang tidak berubah setiap mereka beramai-ramai ke Digital World. Mereka pasti datang dengan saling 'tumpuk-menumpuk'. Hari ini yang jadi korban adalah Daisuke dan Chibimon, yang sudah berevolusi menjadi V-mon.

"Berat! Berat! Minggir semua!" Daisuke dan V-mon berteriak dari tumpukan manusia paling bawah. Anak-anak lain yang ada di atas mereka hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Setelah mereka semua bangun, Ken dan Takeru membantu Daisuke dan V-mon berdiri. Leader kedua dan partner naga birunya langsung mengeluh tentang betapa beratnya mereka semua. Juga berkomentar kalau salah satu dari mereka semua pasti berat badannya naik. Menyebabkan benjol besar di kepala Daisuke dan V-mon, hasil tinju cinta dari para cewek.

"Ini di mana?" Iori dan Armadimon berdiri menghadap danau yang tertutup kabut. Di sampingnya ada Koushiro yang sibuk mengetik dan memegang laptopnya secara bersamaan. "Apa rumah Gennai-san ada di sekitar sini?"

Koushiro tersenyum pada Juniornya yang sama-sama memegang lambang ilmu pengetahuan itu. Dia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah danau. Iori yang tahu pertanyaannya akan segera terjawab, mengikuti Koushiro. Anak-anak lainnya yang tidak mengerti juga memandang danau. Sedangkan yang mengerti tertawa pelan.

"Lihat itu, dagyaa!" Armadimon berteriak tepat ketika danau mulai berguncang. Danau besar di depan mereka mulai terbelah. Menampakkan jalan menuju bawah air. Daisuke dan kawan-kawannya, kecuali Takeru dan Patamon, memandang takjub.

"Ayo." Dipimpin Taichi, mereka semua lalu menuruni tangga yang membimbing mereka menuju bawah air. Semakin ke bawah, danau yang terbelah pun kembali seperti semula. "Tenang saja, kita bisa bernapas normal di sini." Jou menenangkan para junior yang terlihat sangat cemas karena air mulai memenuhi sekitar mereka.

"Oh, rumah dengan gaya Jepang!" Hawkmon yang terbang duluan, melihat rumah itu dengan mata berbinar. Rumah seperti ini hanya pernah dilihatnya di Digital World daerah timur, dunia nyata di sebuah kota bernama Kyoto yang dulu sempat dikunjunginya, juga film-film samurai dan ninja yang sering dilihatnya di televisi.

Anak-anak pun memasuki rumah itu. Di depan pintu masuk, mereka langsung disambut oleh laki-laki muda berambut coklat yang diikat, memakai jubah berwarna putih.

"Selamat datang anak-anak terpilih. Masuklah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian."

**To The Next Episode!**

**xxx**

**Umur anak-anak terpilih sekarang :**

**Taichi, Yamato, Sora** : 16 tahun kelas 1 SMA

**Koushiro, Mimi** : 15 tahun kelas 3 SMP

**Jou** : 17 tahun kelas 2 SMA

**Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari **: 13 tahun kelas 1 SMP

**Miyako, Ken **: 14 tahun kelas 2 SMP

**Iori **: 10-11 tahun kelas 5 SD

**A/N :** Etoo, Salam kenal semua. Fanfic pertama di fandom Digimon. Fanfic ini crossover Digimon Adventure 02 dengan Digimon Frontier. Fanfic ini dimulai ketika saya (nggak sengaja) baca fic Takouji, dengerin Get The Biggest Fire! – nya Frontier (yang sukses bikin saya ngakak tanpa henti), dapet sub-english Digimon 1 dan 2 dari temen saya, dan saya lagi nganggur setelah Ujian.

...Coret yang terakhir. Pokoknya sekarang saya lagi demen sama digimon dan pengen bikin fic-nya! Sebagai peringatan, saya belum nonton ulang Digimon Frontier! Jadi saya mohon maaf duluan kalau misalnya ada kesalahan dalam pendeskripsian DigiFro nantinya. Peringatan lagi, fanfic ini mungkin jadinya Shonen-Ai. Yang pasti akan ada Takuya/Kouji. Pairing sisanya tergantung readers, mau het atau sho-ai :3

Terakhir, saya mohon bantuan Reader yang pernah nonton Digimon Frontier. Bisa kasih tau saya nama-nama evolusi mereka semua? Kayak Agnimon sama Wolfmon. Nama Jepangnya ya ;3

Dan akhirnya~ (nggak selesai-selesai ini...), Mohon Reviewnya?


	2. Chapter 2

Menapakkan kaki di tanah yang baru dan tak dikenal,

Bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tak kau kenal,

Seseorang yang ceria, pemimpin, kakak, dan sahabat terbaik, tapi dia juga mempunyai kegelapan tersendiri, seperti api yang membara menghasilkan cahaya dan kegelapan.

Seseorang yang perhatian, membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan, memberi semangat dengan kata-kata yang jujur, seperti angin yang menyanyi.

Seseorang yang pemalu, merasa menjadi penghalang, walaupun sebenarnya dia bisa membantu siapapun, seperti es yang membeku dan mencair berulang-ulang.

Seseorang yang memiliki tanggung jawab, memberi perlindungan pada yang lebih muda, tapi memiliki jiwa pemberontak, seperti petir di tengah badai.

Seseorang yang kesepian, mencari sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya, dan akhirnya menemukannya, seperti kegelapan yang menemukan bintang.

Dan,

Seseorang yang (juga) kesepian, pendiam, dan takut berhubungan dengan orang lain, tapi dia tetaplah bersinar karena dia adalah cahaya.

Inilah awal dari semuanya.

"**Hei, namamu siapa?"**

**xxx**

**Digimon : Searching for Spirit**

**Episode 1**

"**Searching, Seal, Spirit"**

**Disclaimer : **Digimon owned by Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei Animation

**Warning : **Kinda AU, crossover Adventure/frontier, might be OOC, and typo(s)

Please Enjoy!

**xxx**

Keanehan terjadi di Digital World. Walaupun rumahnya yang ada di dasar danau belum terkena fenomena apapun, Gennai tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan keadaan dunianya sekarang.

Tentu saja, cara paling cepat untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah bertanya pada 'wakil' Digital World sendiri. Sebut saja, salah satu dari empat dewa penjaga Digital World, Qinglongmon.

Betapa kagetnya Gennai setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Digimon berbentuk naga itu. Dan tugasnya sekarang adalah menyampaikan apa yang baru saja didengarnya kepada anak-anak terpilih. Karena Qinglongmon dan Gennai yakin bahwa keanehan di Digital World akan terbawa ke dunia nyata, menyebabkan kepanikan di dunia itu. Gennai dengan segera mengirimkan e-mail pada Izumi Koushirou, mengundangnya beserta anak-anak lainnya untuk datang ke rumahnya.

Sementara Gennai menunggu 12 anak-anak terpilih itu datang ke rumahnya, Gennai terus menerus memikirkan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Dan tentu saja dia memikirkan misi baru untuk anak-anak terpilih. Lelaki itu hanya bisa merasa khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka.

Begitu mendongak ke atas, dilihatnya air danau yang terbelah. Menandakan kalau anak-anak terpilih sudah sampai di rumahnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Gennai lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menghela nafas,

"Segel dan spirit, ya...?"

**xxx**

Anak-anak terpilih mengikuti Gennai masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan perasaan tegang. Melihat ekspresi pembimbing mereka yang sangat serius, mau tidak mau membuat mereka semua tegang. Mereka semua berjalan menuju ruang tamu, yang memang cukup lebar untuk menampung mereka semua. Anak-anak serta digimon mereka masing-masing. Dan ketika dibilang digimon masing-masing, tepat seperti itu. Karena...

"Taichi!"

Taichi yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke belakang, wajah tegangnya berganti menjadi senyuman, dan dia berlari ke arah panggilan tersebut. Memeluk dan sedikit menggendong Agumon, digimon yang baru saja memanggilnya. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Yamato, Sora, Koushirou, Mimi, dan Jou pada Digimon mereka masing-masing. Daisuke dan teman-temannya tersenyum dan tertawa ketika melihat senior mereka bertemu kembali dengan Digimon mereka.

Dalam sekejap, hilanglah ketegangan yang ada.

Gennai tersenyum dan mempersilahkan mereka semua duduk. Digimon duduk di samping partnernya masing-masing, dan anak-anak terpilih duduk berkumpul menghadap Gennai di depan mereka. Lelaki itu mengambil nafas dan mulai berbicara,

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian semua. Dan aku yakin pertanyaan pertama adalah : Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Anak-anak mengangguk mengiyakan. Suasana kembali menjadi serius. Gennai pun melanjutkan,

"Aku sendiri pada awalnya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, karena itu aku pergi menemui Qinglongmon. Dia lalu menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Juga misi untuk kalian semua, anak-anak terpilih."

"Misi? Apa kita harus menghentikan fenomena aneh ini?" Taichi yang tepat berada di depan Gennai langsung bertanya. Dan Gennai pun tersenyum kecil.

"Tepat sekali, Taichi. Kalian harus menghentikan fenomena-fenomena aneh yang terjadi di Digital World dan dunia nyata. Kalian harus mengembalikan keseimbangan dunia yang goyah."

Anak-anak terpilih lalu saling berbisik. Berbicara pada orang yang ada di sebelahnya, berbicara pada Digimon mereka, menanyakan apa yang terjadi di Digital World. Yang ternyata tidak jauh beda dengan keanehan di dunia nyata, bahkan lebih parah.

"Bagaimana caranya? Dan apa penyebab dari fenomena aneh ini?" Koushiro yang memangku laptopnya, memasukkan setiap data yang diucapkan Gennai, bertanya. Begitu cowok rambut merah ini angkat bicara, keadaan kembali hening. Semua kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Gennai dan penjelasannya.

"Untuk menjawab itu, pertama-tama aku harus menjelaskan tentang keseimbangan dunia. Apa yang terjadi di Digital World juga mempengaruhi dunia nyata. Kurasa kalian semua sudah tahu ini."

Melihat anggukan dari anak-anak terpilih, Gennai kembali berbicara.

"Karena itulah keseimbangan Digital World sangat penting. Adanya empat dewa Digimon yang menjaga Digital World adalah salah satu bentuk menjaga keseimbangan itu. Keseimbangan yang sebenaranya berasal dari segel yang tersebar di Digital World ini."

"Segel?" Semuanya kompak bertanya. Beberapa mengangkat alisnya.

"Iya, segel. Segel untuk spirit. Dan sebelum kalian bertanya apa itu spirit, Spirit adalah elemen alam. Seperti api, angin, es, dan sebagainya. Ada Spirit untuk masing-masing elemen alam. Setiap spirit memiliki kekuatan sesuai elemennya. Segel ditempatkan pada spirit-spirit itu agar kekuatan mereka tidak saling bertabrakan dan menyebabkan hancurnya keseimbangan dunia kami dan dunia kalian.'

"Jadi, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Daisuke bertanya setelah beberapa saat. Melihat teman-temannya masih memikirkan apa yang barusan dikatakan Gennai.

"Kalian harus mencari enam segel. Qinglongmon tidak memberitahuku detailnya, tapi 10 spirit yang ada tersegel dalam enam segel tersebut. Spirit Api dan Spirit Besi. Spirit Angin dan Spirit Air. Spirit Cahaya dan Spirit Kayu. Spirit Es. Spirit Petir dan Spirit Tanah. Yang terakhir adalah, Spirit kegelapan...

...Wajah kalian berkata kalau ada sesuatu yang lain. Ada apa?" Gennai memandang baik-baik satu persatu wajah anak-anak terpilih. Perhatian para senior menjadi terpusat pada junior mereka. Dan para junior menundukkan kepala. Kembali mengingat mimpi mereka.

"Gennai-san, sebenarnya..." Koushirou pun menceritakan sebisa mungkin tentang mimpi keenam juniornya itu. Gennai mendengarkan dan sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa mimpi mereka seperti kenangan seseorang.

"Begitu." Gennai kembali memandang enam orang junior di anak-anak terpilih, juga wajah senior mereka yang cemas. "Kalau kukatakan, aku mengerti maksud mimpi kalian apakah kalian akan kembali ceria?"

Begitu Gennai selesai mengatakan kalimat di atas, anak–anak terpilih kembali memusatkan perhatian ke arah pembimbing mereka. Dengan wajah kaget. Juga dengan wajah penasaran.

"Gennai-san, apa itu benar?" Yang disebut hanya mengangkat bahunya, menjawab pertanyaan Hikari.

"Ini hanya dugaanku, walaupun kemungkinan besar inilah jawaban mimpi kalian. Aku ingin bertanya sebentar, kedelapan anak-anak terpilih generasi awal, apa kalian masih ingat kalau sebelum kalian ada anak-anak terpilih yang lain?"

"..Anak-anak terpilih yang lain. Tunggu dulu, berarti Taichi-san dan yang lainnya bukan yang pertama? !" Ken yang dengan cepat menyimpulkan perkataan Gennai berteriak. Perkataannya membuat Daisuke, Miyako, dan Iori menoleh ke arah senpai mereka.

"Kami belum bilang, ya? Nanti kujelaskan." Koushirou membalas pertanyaan Ken. "Gennai-san, kami ingat itu. Tapi apa hubungannya...?"

"Hubungannya sangat besar. Dan untuk melihat hubungan itu kita harus kembali ke misi kalian. Yang pertama, kalian harus menemukan keenam segel. Yang kedua, kalian harus membangunkan segel tersebut."

"Membangunkan? Maksud anda melepasnya dari spirit? Tapi bukannya segel ada untuk menjaga spirit?" Iori, anggota termuda bertanya.

"Itu kurang tepat, Iori-kun. Segel bukan menjaga tapi mengontrol spirit. Dan maksudku membangunkan dalam arti sebenarnya. Karena para segel sekarang sedang tertidur." Gennai menjelaskan sambil tersenyum. Kelihatan menikmati memberi penjelasan dengan kata-kata yang membuat anak-anak terpilih berpikir dua kali untuk mengerti maksudnya.

"Stop! Stop! Apa maksudnya itu?" Mimi berteriak sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke samping. Palmon yang duduk di sampingnya berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kakek Gennai, tolong langsung ke intinya?" Taichi berkata sambil tersenyum kecil. Sangat mengerti kalau Gennai 'berputar-putar' seperti ini sekali lagi, dia juga akan ikut marah-marah.

"Karena itu, para segel sedang tertidur. Sayangnya, spirit-spirit yang harusnya ikut tertidur bersama mereka, terbangun. Tentu saja tidak terbangun sepenuhnya. Setidakya belum terbangun sepenuhnya, karena itu kalian harus cepat menemukan dan membangunkan segel."

"Karena itu, apa maksudnya membangunkan segel, Kakek~? Segel itu bukan orang yang sedang tidur siang dan bisa kita bangunkan untuk menyuruhnya bekerja, kan? !" Taichi yang habis kesabarannya langsung mengangkat tangannya ke atas sambil berteriak. Agumon dan Hikari yang ada di sampingnya berusaha menenangkan Leader yang satu itu.

Oh, Gennai malah tersenyum mendengar perkataan Taichi. Membuat partner Agumon itu tambah mencak-mencak.

"Tenanglah, Taichi. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menebak sampai seakurat itu. Walaupun seharusnya bukan 'tidur siang' tapi 'tidur yang panjang'. " Pembimbing anak-anak terpilih tertawa kecil mengingat pilihan kata Taichi.

Hening melanda. Sampai akhirnya, anak-anak terpilih mengerti maksud Gennai.

"...Jadi segel itu, orang? Manusia?" Miyako memeluk Hawkmon ketika mengatakan ini. Gennai mengangguk.

"Untuk menjawab pertanyaan : Siapa?, kita kembali kepada pertanyaanku tentang apa kalian masih ingat kalau sebelum kalian ada anak-anak terpilih yang lain?"

Anak-anak terpilih langsung mengerti apa maksud Gennai. Mereka, tentu saja, terkejut.

"Segel itu... anak-anak terpilih? Tapi spirit yang harusnya tertidur bersama mereka, terbangun, menyebabkan keseimbangan dunia goyah. Segel... maksudku anak-anak terpilih itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena mereka sedang tertidur. Karena itu, kami harus membangunkan mereka. Dengan begitu, mereka akan kembali mengontrol spirit-spirit tersebut... Apa perkataanku benar, Gennai-san?" Koushirou menoleh ke arah Gennai. Pembimbing itu pun menangguk sambil tersenyum puas. Kembali membuat anak-anak terpilih terkejut.

"Sangat benar, Koushirou-kun. Persis seperti yang dikatakan Qinglongmon padaku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana anak-anak terpilih itu bisa menjadi segel untuk spirit-spirit, jadi percuma bertanya padaku. Selanjutnya, tentang mimpi kalian..."

Semuanya, terutama keenam anak yang bermimpi, mendengarkan Gennai baik-baik.

"Kuperingatkan kalau ini hanya dugaanku. Tapi, penjelasan tentang mimpi kalian... 'Api yang membara, cahaya yang menyilaukan, angin yang bernyanyi, salju yang berjatuhan, petir yang menyinari jalan, serta kegelapan yang menenangkan...' Bukankah ini semua adalah elemen alam? Spirit itu sendiri?"

"Jadi kami bermimpi tentang spirit?" Takeru bertanya pelan. Sepertinya dia mengatakan itu untuk dirinya sendiri, bukan untuk yang lain.

"Bagaiman dengan yang satunya? Mimpi kami seperti kenangan beberapa orang..." Daisuke menhentikan kalimatnya. "Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang..."

"Spirit dan segel adalah satu. Setidaknya sekarang. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan." Gennai menutup matanya, melipat tangan di dada. Menandakan bahwa dia sudah selesai menjelaskan.

"Mimpi kami adalah kenangan para segel? Para anak-anak terpilih?"

Keheningan kembali terjadi.

**xxx**

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

Kata-kata Taichi membuat Koushirou dan Yamato, serta Agumon, Tentomon, dan Gabumon menoleh ke arah leader mereka. Mereka berenam sekarang berkumpul berdekatan untuk membahas apa yang baru saja dijelaskan Gennai. Anak-anak yang lain membentuk kelompok sendiri-sendiri, mencoba melihat misi mereka dalam sudut pandang yang berbeda.

"Apanya yang tidak dimengerti, Taichi-san?" Koushirou bertanya, tangannya masih sibuk memainkan keyboard laptopnya.

"Tentang mimpi yang dilihat Hikari dan yang lain. Maksudku, kenapa hanya mereka berenam yang melihat mimpi itu?" Taichi memandang langit-langit rumah Gennai, memikirkan jawaban dari apa yang baru saja ditanyakannya.

"Hmmm, benar juga..." Koushirou menghentikan kegiatan memasukkan datanya dan memasang pose berpikir. Tangannya ditaruh di dagu. Tentomon yang ikut berpikir, meniru pose ini.

"Apa karena mereka berenam?" Perkataan Yamato mengalihkan Taichi dan Koushirou dari acara berpikir mereka. "Segel yang harus dicari ada enam. Itu berarti anak-anak terpilih sebelum kita ada enam orang, kan?"

"Mungkin saja." Koushirou mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Yamato. "Satu lagi yang tidak kumengerti adalah, bagaimana anak-anak terpilih itu bisa menjadi segel?"

"Hei, kalau mereka menjadi segel... Apa yang terjadi pada Digimon partner mereka?" Gabumon bertanya pelan.

"Iya. Apa mereka tidak kesepian?" Agumon menyambung pertanyaan teman baiknya itu.

Taichi dan Yamato yang melihat ekspresi sedih partner mereka langsung berusaha menyemangati mereka berdua. Koushirou dan Tentomon tertawa kecil melihat interaksi dua pasang partner dan digimonnya.

"Yosh, kembali ke masalah mimpi." Taichi kembali serius. "Kalau hanya mereka berenam yang melihat mimpi itu, apa itu artinya hanya mereka berenam yang bisa melakukan misi kali ini?"

Dan diskusi mereka terus berlanjut. Ditambah dengan Gennai yang datang ke tempat mereka, ikut menyumbangkan pikirannya.

**xxx**

Sora, Mimi, dan Jou beserta Digimon mereka, Piyomon, Palmon, dan Gomamon melihat dari pinggir diskusi yang dilakukan oleh Taichi dan lainnya. Wajah mereka terlihat cemas dan tidak yakin. Digimon mereka pun berusaha menghibur partner mereka.

"Nee, Mimi. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Jangan terlihat sedih begitu."

"Itu benar! Jou, semangatlah!"

"Sora..."

Ketiga orang yang baru saja dihibur, akhirnya tersenyum melihat digimon mereka masing-masing. Piyomon, Palmon, dan Gomamon pun ikut tersenyum bersama partner mereka.

"Piyomon. Digital World juga mengalami fenomena aneh, kan? Karena Spirit-spirit mulai terbangun..." Sora bertanya pada Digimon berbentuk burung pink itu. Piyomon mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Begitulah. Di tempatku tinggal, banyak api yang tiba-tiba muncul dari udara kosong. Beberapa bangunan terbakar gara-gara itu. Aku dan Digimon yang ada di sekitar langsung mengungsikan para Bayi Digimon sambil berusaha memadamkan api." Sora mengusap kepala Piyomon lembut. Menenangkan Digimonnya.

"Palmon, di tempatmu juga?" Mimi bertanya pada Digimonnya yang berbentuk seperti bunga itu.

"Di tempatku ada gempa bumi. Tanah-tanah retak. Juga ada awan badai yang sering sekali mengeluarkan petir. Petir-petir itu merusak bangunan-bangunan kecil juga pohon-pohon. Aku, Gekomon, dan Otamamon mengungsikan para penduduk ke satu-satunya bangunan yang paling kuat. Istana milik TonosamaGekomon."

"Di tempatku lebih parah lagi!" Gomamon langsung menyambung penjelasan Palmon. "Laut tiba-tiba mengamuk. Pertama-tama hanya hujan dan angin kencang, menyebabkan ombak besar. Lalu, laut membeku! Beberapa Digimon yang masih ada di dalam air tidak bisa keluar ke permukaan. Kami semua harus menghancurkan esnya untuk mengeluarkan mereka. Belum lagi salju yang terus turun!"

Sora, Mimi, dan Jou menghela napas setelah mendengar penjelasan Digimon mereka.

"Hei, spirit-spirit itu belum sepenuhnya terbangun, kan?" Jou bertanya. Dia lalu menaruh Gomamon di pangkuannya. "Apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka terbangun sepenuhnya?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Mereka semua terdiam memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi bila spirit-spirit terbangun. Bila keseimbangan dunia rusak.

**xxx**

Enam anak terpilih yang melihat mimpi tentang spirit dan kenangan para segel berkumpul membentuk lingkaran. Wajah mereka masih terlihat tidak tenang dan sedih. Para Digimon memandang mereka dengan cemas. Ingin mengibur, tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya.

"Hei, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang...?" Miyako memeluk kedua lututnya. Menaruh dagunya di lutut.

"Kita harus membangunkan anak-anak terpilih itu. Hanya itu cara yang ada." Perkataan tegas Daisuke membuat semuanya menoleh ke arah pemimpin mereka. Melihat Daisuke berwajah serius adalah hal yang jarang. Semuanya mengangguk pelan, tapi tidak membuat ekspresi sedih menghilang dari wajah mereka.

"Ken-chan, kenapa ekspresimu sedih sekali?" Wormon bertanya pada partnernya.

"Daisuke dan yang lain juga, kenapa bersedih?" V-mon lalu mewakilkan seluruh teman-temannya yang ingin bertanya pada sang partner. Keenam anak-anak terpilih tetap diam. Sampai akhirnya Takeru berbicara.

"Mimpi yang kami lihat... Kenangan anak-anak terpilih yang menjadi segel..." Takeru melihat ke arah teman-temannya. Yang lain mengangguk, mempersilahkan Takeru melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kenangan itu sangat... menyedihkan."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Patamon bertanya dari atas kepala Takeru. Memandang ke wajah sedih yang masih dikeluarkan partnernya.

"Tidak tahu."

"..." Para Digimon mengedipkan mata. Sampai...

"HEEE? !" Digimon-digimon mengeluarkan reaksi yang sukses membuat seluruh anak-anak terpilih yang lain, termasuk Gennai, menoleh ke arah lingkaran enam orang tersebut. Setelah memastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa, mereka semua kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing.

"Jadi kalian sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi?" Tailmon bertanya sambil menoleh ke arah Hikari. Anak terpilih bersimbol cahaya itu menangguk pelan. Dia lalu menjawab,

"Kami hanya melihat kilasan-kilasan apa yang terjadi. Dan itupun tidak terlalu jelas, seperti film yang dipotong-potong. Yang dapat kutangkap dengan jelas hanya kesedihan yang terjadi pada bagian akhir mimpi kami." Hikari memeluk Digimon berbentuk seperti kucing berwarna putih itu.

"Itu benar. Diakhir, potongan kenangan itu menjadi... dingin. Apa mungkin itu adalah saat mereka menjadi segel?" Iori bertanya. Wajahnya serius mengingat mimpi yang dilihatnya.

"Di awal, matahari bersinar terang. Di akhir, kegelapan yang dingin. Seperti melakukan suatu hal lalu tertidur karena sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya..." Daisuke berkata pelan. Semuanya kembali ke dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Nee..." Ken memecah keheningan. Semuanya lalu menoleh ke arah anak terpilih bersimbol kebaikan itu. "Anak-anak terpilih itu menjadi segel di Digital World. Apa itu artinya mereka tidak pernah pulang ke dunia nyata?"

"Apa orang tua mereka tidak mencari mereka...?" Miyako menyambung pertanyaan Ken.

Mereka kembali terdiam dan menunduk. Semua, kecuali Daisuke yang melihat wajah teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Kita harus segera membangunkan mereka." Semuanya menoleh ke arah Daisuke. "Entah kenapa, aku merasa harus melakukannya. Untuk menghentikan kesedihan yang kita lihat di akhir mimpi itu..."

Semuanya lalu merubah ekspresi sedih mereka menjadi siap. Mendengar kata-kata Daisuke memantapkan hati mereka untuk segera membangunkan para anak-anak terpilih. Dan mungkin saja mereka bisa tahu apa yang membuat para segel bersedih.

**xxx**

"Baiklah semuanya. Dengarkan baik-baik."

Setelah beberapa saat, Taichi kembali mengumpulkan anak-anak terpilih menjadi satu. Sekarang mereka berkumpul membentuk lingkaran. Bersama Digimon mereka duduk di samping partner masing-masing.

"Aku, Koushirou, Yamato, dan Kakek Gennai mendiskusikan tentang misi kali ini, dan kami menentukan satu hal." Taichi lalu menoleh ke arah Daisuke dan junioryang lain. "Yang akan melakukan misi ini adalah Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, Iori, Takeru, dan Hikari."

"Mereka berenam saja? Kita juga harus membantu!" Setengah berteriak, Sora membalas perkataan Taichi.

"Kita memang akan membantu." Sekarang giliran Yamato yang berbicara. "Tapi misi utama, membangunkan para segel, membangunkan anak-anak terpilih, itulah yang harus mereka berenam lakukan."

"Kita akan membantu sebisa mungkin. Untungnya ini liburan musim panas, jadi kita bisa berada di Digital World dalam waktu yang lama. Kita, para senior, akan membantu para Digimon yang terjebak fenomena aneh yang terjadi, pengungsian, dan lainnya. Tentu saja, kita akan membantu mencari segel dan spirit-spirit. Tapi tugas membangunkan para segel hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Daisuke dan lainnya." Koushirou menjelaskan panjang lebar. Di pangkuannya masih terbuka laptop yang penuh dengan data yang baru saja didaptakannya hari ini.

"Hanya kami yang bisa?" Miyako menanyakan maksud dari perkataan senpai-nya yang satu itu.

"Iya, hanya kalian." Gennai menjawab pertanyaan Miyako. "Mimpi yang kalian lihat, itu adalah pertanda kalau keenam segel berusaha memanggil kalian. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membangunkan anak-anak terpilih itu. Tapi mungkin kalian akan langsung tahu jawabannya begitu bertemu salah satu dari mereka."

Para anak-anak terpilih yang terdiam menjadi tanda untuk Taichi kembali berbicara.

"Baiklah. Kita pulang dulu hari ini. Kita harus minta izin pada orang tua masing-masing, menyiapkan semuanya, dan kembali ke Digital World besok pagi. Kita semua akan menghabiskan liburan musim panas di sini. Rumah Kakek Gennai akan menjadi tempat kita kemping." Taichi tersenyum kecil ketika mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Berusaha untuk mengubah mood anak-anak yang terlalu serius.

"Kami mengerti. Ayo, semuanya." Daisuke berkata sambil berdiri. Mengajak yang lainnya untuk mengikutinya. Semuanya lalu berjalan ke luar rumah Gennai. Berniat pulang untuk menyiapkan petualangan mereka yang baru.

Gennai yang melihat anak-anak terpilih menghilang ke atas danau menghela napasnya. Dia lalu masuk lagi ke dalam rumahnya untuk ikut bersiap-siap.

"Berjuanglah, anak-anak terpilih."

**To The Next Episode!**

**xxx**

**A/N : **Alow, semua. No comment dah. Maaf kalo ada yang tidak memuaskan...

Sekali lagi, saya mohon bantuannya untuk readers yang pernah nonton Digimon Frontier~ Nama Evolusi mereka masing-masing... Nama Jepangnya ya ;)

Eh, Review?


End file.
